Lily's Teddy
by weasleybrotherlover012
Summary: Lily is falling for Teddy but is scared to go for it, Teddy is falling for Lily but is acting like his father, what happens when they end up together in her fourth year, well lots of love I say
1. Lily's Teddy Chapter one

Chapter One:

Lily Luna Potter youngest daughter of Harry and Ginny potter, little sister to James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter and cousin to many, many, weasleys. She was always in someones shadow some how and she couldnt find her way out of it that is until Teddy Remus Lupin slipped his way into her heart.  
But of course i'm getting ahead of myself.  
*Lily's Fourth year- Start of term*

"Bye mom, bye dad, see you at christmas." Lily called actually glad she wouldnt be under her parents watchful eye any more. She sighed to herself and went looking for her friends Alice and Mary, Alice was the daughter of Neville Longbottom and a muggleborn Mary-anne Boots-Longbottom. and Mary Elizabeth was a muggleborn.  
"Hey Mary, hey Alice?" she exclaimed as she found her friends, Mary looked up from her book grinning, "Lily, hows the teachers pet?" Lily was called teachers pet because Teddy was like her best friend and he was her DADA professor, "oh shove it Mary." Lily said playfully hitting her friends arm.  
Alice giggled softly as Lily's older brothers came in "Hey liilte sis." James said ruffeling up his sisters firey red hair, "Oh James you messed up my hair." Lily groaned trying to flatten it back down, Albus smiled "So ready for another great year away from our parents?" Lily nodded as the two boys sat down next to Alice, Alice blushed and turned her head away from James trying to ignore the fact that he was casually sitting there next to her.  
Lily smiled and shook her head before getting lost in the sights passing before them on the outside of the train ready for the feast, and ready to escape to her own world again.  
*Hogwarts*

"Hello Headmaster Potter" Teddy smiled at his Godfather, Harry grinned as he stood from his new place behind the headmaster's desk. "Hello Proffesor Lupin, so is the train almost here?" Teddy looked down at his watch and nodded, "Yeah, we better head down to the great hall, got to give those kids of yours a shock."  
Harry chuckled lightly "You go on ahead of me, i need to do something." Teddy nodded and left the office leaving Harry to be alone. "Mr. Potter." a portrait said looking down at him. He looked up to see his old Proffesor and his sons name sake, "Hello Severus." he took a shaky breath "I must head down to the great hall now, I'll talk to you afterwards, wish me luck." Snape nodded his head slightly, "Good Luck Harry" he whispered as the boy walked out silently.  
*Great Hall*

"So why do you think no ones in the Headmasters seat?" James asked sitting down at the Gryffindor table, "Didnt you hear?" Scorpious Mallfoy said sitting down "Theres going to be a new headmaster this year, but no one knows who yet." Lily shrugged and tuned everyone out, she didnt care who this new headmaster was, she wouldnt be getting into any trouble this year.  
"Good evening students." Proffesor Lupin called, "First i would like to welcome back every single one of you and I cant wait to see you in class tomorrow, now without further ado your new Headmaster Mr. Harry James Potter."  
Lily's head snapped up along with the rest of her family and groaned silently in her head, there went everyones plans this year.  
"Good evening now it is time for the sorting to begin." Lily again tuned everything and everyone out all through dinner just nodding at certain points, she was just ready for her comfortable bed in the dorm.  
And soon she got her wish, "Night Lily." Alice and Mary said shutting their eyes as they fell into a peaceful sleep, Lily sighed and opened her trunk searching for the one thing she needed and she soon found it, her one stuffed animal she had kept when she turned thirteen, it was the one Teddy had given her and she at the age of five immediatly called it teddy. The now fourteen year old clung to the blueish grey wolf toy with all her might knowing that this year would be the hardest for her.  
That night Lily slept clinging to the wolf tightly not wanting the one peice of Teddy she knew she could have to slip away like he had, he had slipt from her grasp to be with her cousin victorie, this toy was the one thing vic couldnt take from her, she couldnt take her teddy.

A/N- I know this first chapter is short but im sure i will figure out where im going with this and it will get much longer


	2. Lily's Teddy chapter two

Chapter Two: Breakfast, Quiddich, and Longing

Lily woke before anyone else the next morning she sighed silently and softly kissed her stuffed wolf good bye for the day before waving her wand and fixing her hair and popping on her clothes she grabbed her school bag and looked around making sure she had everything that she would need for the first day of her fourth year, including her brick wall for DADA.  
She slowly walked down to breakfast, bracing herself to see Teddy up at the heads table with his girlfriend Vic on his arm happily, and as she entered the hall she saw much worse then what she was hoping for, she saw vic snogging her Teddy like there was no tomorrow, Lily silently gagged herself before sitting as close to the great hall doors as she could.  
She kept the tears at bay as best she could while she ate and people started slowly flooding in, and soon Alice and Mary where seated across from her and her head was burried in a book as she chewed on peices of bacon and biscuits.  
Alice finally broke the tension as she noticed proffesor Longbottom handing out the time tables, "So ready for another great year?" she asked, after not gettting a reply she just shrugged it off and continued to eat her breakfast until proffesor Longbottom appeared next to them, "Here are your schedule's girls, be good now, and I will see you in class." he smiled and waved a goodbye to the girls before disappearing out of the great hall.  
"Come on or we will be late for DADA." Lily said chocking back a small sob in her throat. Alice and Mary looked at each other before following their friend to class. Once there Lily took a seat in the far back so she didnt have to be close to Teddy while Vic was around, and speak of the devil themselves, they soon arrive afterwards and Teddy gave a small smile to Lily before asking Victorie to go up to their room, "Hey Lilbear, ready for another great year?" he asked hugging his godfathers daughter.  
Lily just shrugged her shoulders and went to reading. Teddy sighed and went to the front to prepare for the days lesson. Once all the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's where in class Teddy started the lesson on the patronus charm, Lily, when she heard what they were doing immediatly became happy, her dad had tought her the charm just to be safe when she got accepted into hogwarts.  
"Now everyone, line up in a single file line and let's see how well you can manage the charm, you have to think of the most happiest memory and let it fill you up until your overflowing with Joy." Teddy said with a smile as everyone gathered in a messy line, Lily was close to the front, and she couldnt wait to show Teddy how good she was at the charm.  
Soon it was Lily's turn and she closed her eyes and remembered when Teddy said he would always love her no matter what girl go in between them then she softly whispered "Expecto Patronum." and her full patronus charm appeared in front of the class, there stood a huge wolf that circled Lily protectivly.  
Teddy was in awe at how well Lily performed the charm but the only thing he couldnt believe was how both of their charms matched each others. "Alright everyone, class dismissed, I'll see you all tomorrow bright and early, Lily, will you stay behind for a moment."  
Lily's heart sank when she heard Teddy say that, but she stayed and waited until everyone left before turning towards who she knew was her one true and only love but she couldnt tell him that, no it would hurt her cousin, and Lily could never hurt any part of her family even if she was sort of a snob.  
"That was very good Lily." Teddy said leaning against his desk, "Now tell me what's up, you have been acting strange since your birthday Lils." Lily took a deep breath and turned towards the man, "Nothings wrong, I'm fine, may I go now?" Teddy sighed but nodded slightly.

*Later that afternoon*

Lily was happy to finally be able to go flying for a little bit, she needed to clear her head of Teddy, as she walked out of the common room she knew she was getting looks from her cousins and her brothers, she didnt care though, she never cared what they all thought of her, the youngest of the weasley/potter clan.  
Lily took in the fresh air as she stepped outside the castle doors, she headed toward the pitch and for the second time that day she saw her Teddy with her cousin, her heart stung with sadness as she gulped back the tears and ran the rest of the way to the pitch. Once there she stopped to catch her breath, it was true she was the fittest of all the potters but she hadnt run since July and begining of August.  
After catching her breath she dug into her pocket and grabbed the snitch her father had given her, she remember how he said it was his very first snitch to every catch in a game and that it was very special to him. She smiled and let the snitch fly off and wait a minute before going up after it.  
She soon spotted the snitch low to the ground and flew after it, but she didnt pull out of the dive quick enough and she crsh landed, a pain shot through her arm and she cried out loudly, loud enough to recieve Victorie's and Teddy's attetion, "Vic tell Harry to go to the hospital wing while i see whos hurt." Teddy said rushing towards the pitch.  
Once there he rushed to a crying Lily who was clutching her arm tightly, he scopped her up without a word and hurried them both to the hospital wing.  
He burst through the doors shouting for Madame Pompfrey to come quickly as he laid Lily on a bed and held her closely, "Teddy Lupin what is the- oh my, let me see whats wrong Lily dear." as a close family friend Madame Pompfrey toke care of the young girl as she grew up, Lily sniffled a little and burried her head into Teddys chest as the nurse took hold of her arm gently as Victorie and Harry rushed in, "What happened?" Harry asked rushing to the bed, "Lily fell of her broom while practicing and broke her arm in severel places." the mediwitch said pouring a blue liquid down the girls throat.  
Lily, after taking the potion went back into Teddys chest not wanting to move away from the chocolate smell that he held in his clothing, "Lily, I have to go now, lay down and rest." Teddy whispered strocking the girls hair comfortingly, "I'll come back later to see you, and maybe bring a few sweets, for now let your dad stay." Lily begrudgingly moved away from the comforting scent and laid back on the bed as her dad filled the spot Teddy had been sitting.  
Harry smiled at his daughter softly as she feel asleep, he knew his sweet Lily flower was in love and she was slowly letting go of her true self and was falling hard and fast, and if Teddy didnt figuire it out soon, they might all lose their Lily.  
*dream-Lily's*  
Lily sat up in a nice soft bed and looked around the room, the walls were a nice cream color and the bed had red silk blankets she looked around and heard footsteps coming near her and she bit her lip not knowing who it was that was coming.  
The door knob slowly turned and in walked Teddy carring a tray filled with pancakes, with whipped cream and strawberries on top and a glass of orange juice, "Morning Love, are the two of you hungry?" Lily raised her brow and looked down at a slightly swollen stomach before nodding, Teddy smiled and sat the tray down helping her by cutting the pancakes up for her before moving to the other side of the bed.  
She ate gratefully and when she was through sat the tray aside and settled into Teddy's arms, he smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, "Im so glad I have you both." he whispered before kissing her."

Lily woke with a start and regretted it immediatly as she gripped her arm, she sighed as she saw her dad sleeping be her bedside, wishing with all her might that it was Teddy, she rubbed her face with her good hand and sighed before laying back down, her heart was in so much pain since he had left her to be with Victorie earlier that day, she sort of wondered what he was doing at that very moment.  
*Teddy's quaters*  
Teddy sighed as he sat his grading quill down for a moment, picturing Lily snuggled in his chest for comfort had him distracted, he couldnt stop thinking about the young girl who had until recently been like a sister until he came home from his vacation and noticed that she had gained her curves and a very beautiful figure to go along with that, he gulped and shook away the thought, he was way to old for such a pretty and talented girl like Lily, she needed someone her own age. Teddy heaved himself out of his chair and went to his bed were a sleeping Victorie laid sleeping in a silk night gown, he climbed in and wrapped his arms around her, all the while thinking about his Lily flower


	3. Lily's Teddy Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Lily sat in the common room, she had just recently gotten out of the hospital wing and was glad to be out of the watchful eye of the mediwitch, she sighed and looked around, she noticed that her old boyfriend was staring at her intently and she shivered inwardly, he had always scared her because he was always so rough with her, but she never told anyone about what he had done.  
She stood up and walked out of the common room,, she had to get out of the watchful gaze of Joshua, but little did she know that he had started to follow, she was heading towards Teddy's quaters, wanting to hang out in there until he could walk her back to the common room, she had a feeling someone was following her but she didnt make a move for her wand, as she neared the door she reached for her wand but it was to late, he had put the full body binding curse on her and moved her into a dark corner, Joshua smirked evily and whispered into her ear "If you scream, I wont hesitate to break every bone in your body." he released the body bind and ripped off her clothing, and then he shoved her against a wall thrusting himself into her.  
She wanted to scream out in pain but she didnt want to get hurt so she closed her eyes as Joshua took her inocents away from her roughly, after a good five minutes, she felt the warmness in her and he pulled out and thrusted into her one last time hard enough to make her bleed a little before he let her drop to the floor, leaving her to cry.

*Teddy's POV*  
I had just left Harry's office when I saw Joshua come out of a small corner near my office, he had a large evil smile on his face and I could tell something was wrong, I watched him turn a corner whistling happily to himself, not caring about my presence, I waited and walked over to the corner he had just left and saw the most terrifying and awful sight, my Lily flower was balled up and crying softly to herself, I kneeled down and crawled over to her, "Lily?" I whispered reaching out for her, she flinched but she soon crawled over and into my lap as I sat down against the wall and covered her with my cloak, "Lily what did he do to you?" I whispered softly as she snuggled into my chest crying softly, but I already knew what he had done to hurt my flower, he took the one thing he had wanted, but wouldnt have taken until the time was right, his flower had finally willted and he didnt know if he could save her now. "Lily, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing to get looked at, I wont leave you though, then I'll talk to Harry about different leaving arrangements, how does that sound?" all she did was nod as she sobbed into my shirt.  
I stood up slowly and hurried to the hospital wing, once there Pomfrey rushed out of her quaters and rushed to Lily's side, "Dear what happened." Lily just shook her head and clung to me for dear life, Pomfrey looked at me and I mouthed to her 'later' before sitting Lily on the bed, Pompfrey nodded and started to help Lily by giving her many potions, some to help with the pain and bruising, one to help with calming her and another to make sure she didnt become pregnant, "I'll floo her dad's office and tell him." the mediwitch whispered patting my shoulder softly.  
I nodded and climbed into the bed next to the still crying Lily, she held onto me for dear life and I knew she wouldnt trust anyone but me and her dad for a long while, "It will be ok Lilbear, I promise, I wont let anyone hurt you ever again." I closed my eyes and whispered the three words I had been wanting to tell her since her birthday, "I love you." and in that moment I knew what I was saying was true, and as Harry walked over he knew that he had to put Lily in my quaters until the older boy graduated this year.  
*Lily's pov*  
I clung to Teddy not wanting him to leave me alone ever again, and as I slowly drifted off to sleep I heard him whisper the three words, "I love you." I didnt know if he ment it in the way I hoped he did, but I knew then I could only trust him in that moment.  
*No POV*  
Harry sighed rubbing his eyes a little, he knew that Lily wouldnt stay in the common room and only with Teddy now because of the incident, and he was going to deal with Joshua with the worst possible thing, but he would wait for the right moment to arrest him, maybe in the morning when he was in the great hall talking happily about what he had done to Lily, Harry growled as he heard a knock on the door, "Enter." and in walked Teddy, "Hello Teddy, have a seat."  
Teddy sat down and sighed heavily, as did Harry, they sat there a moment just staring at the floor in silence before finally speaking up, "Teddy, she has to stay with you.." Teddy nodded knowing this was what he had to do, save his Lily.


	4. Lily's Teddy Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Teddy rubbed his eyes in thought, he didnt know what to do, he knew Lily would only trust him now and her brothers, anyone else she would flinch at the slightest touch, even her best guy friend Mark couldnt hang out with her right now, Lily was going to be moving in with him, Harry had arranged it, Victorie was making a nice lunch for when he went to get Lily, the blonde walked in and kissed his cheek, "It's time to go get her sweety." he nodded and stood up giving her a small kiss, she smiled and went back into their little kitchen to finish the food.  
As he walked to the hospital wing his thoughts drifted to Lily, all he could remember was her body curled up and scared, clinging to him and not wanting to let him go, he sighed and entered the hospital wing, Lily was sat on the edge of the bed waiting patiently, she still had a frightened look in her eyes but they softened as she saw Teddy. He smiled softly at her as he held his arm out slowly, she took it and they started walking back towards their room.  
"How are you?" he asked her softly, she sighed, "I've been better." he nodded and helped her into the room, Victorie squeled with joy and hug her cousin close, "We are going to have so much fun Lil, i made some sndwhiches for lunch, your favorite of course, and afterwards me and you will be going to hogsmead." Lily smiled at her cousin who was just going on and on about how fun it will be having her, Teddy ddint feel that way, he was going to feel trapped, he loved Lily with all of his heart but he was with her cousin, he walked Lily to the kitchen and sat her down making her a nice plate of food and some pumpkin juice.  
Lily ate the food slowly, she was happy her cousin and Teddy had let her stay, she couldnt imagine being in the common room any more until most likely next year, she shudder at the thought and pushed it to the back of her mind, she was safe here with Teddy, her Teddy, she smiled and finished off her sandwhich and chips, Teddy took her plate from her as Victorie walked in, "Ready for some shopping Lil?" the blonde asked happily, Lily nodded and hugged Teddy, before being dragged out by her cousin.  
*Hogsmead*  
Lily was walking with her cousin slowly, her cousin, Victorie, had many bags filled with clothes both girls could wear, lily had a small bag of sweets from honeydukes filled with chocolate and sugar quills and many other small items. "Oh Lily, I dont think your dads announced it yet but there's a ball this christmas for the students and staff, why dont we pick your dress now, so you're ready for it." Lily smiled at her cousin and nodded thoughtfully, her cousin smiled and dragged her to one of the many dress shops in Hogsmead. They tried on many dresses but Lily was eyeing one in particular, it was unique, the dress was a midnight blue with silver half moons and gold twinkeling stars, the dress was about knee length and the skirt of it had glitter and sequence, "Vic, can I try this one, it's so pretty." Victorie looked at it and nodded and Lily took it to the dressing room.  
She soon walked out and Victorie gasped, "Oh Lil, that is so perfect, get that today and we can get everything else before hand." Lily smiled and went to change again, Victorie paid for the dress for Lily and they headed back up to the castle, Lily had to admit that she had had fun and she couldnt wait to show off her dress at the ball.  
They entered the common room to find a freshly showered Teddy reading on the couch, "Hey Teddy." Lily said sitting next to him, he smiled at her, "Hey, what you get?" Lily smiled at him back, "I got a few sweets, and a dress for the winter ball." Teddy grinned, "Oh really." he replied, "Can I see." Lily shook her head and replied, "Nope not til that night. Well I'm heading to bed, Night Teddy." she leaned downed and kissed his check before heading to her room.  
Teddys hair had gone pink along with his face when Lily had kissed him, Victorie smiled sadly behind the couch, she knew Teddy would end up with Lily, he just had to let himself. She sat down next to him and gave him a chocolate frog, he smiled and kissed her sweetly, "Thanks, I have been craving one of these." she smiled again, "Lets go to bed hun, long day tomorrow." Teddy nodded finishing the frog before they went up to bed.  
*Next day*  
Lily woke up the next day smiling, she hugged her stuffed wolf before getting up and going to the shower, she undid her messy ponytail and undressed turning the shower on, she got in and took a nice deep breath before washing her long flaming red hair, she sighed and turned off the water stepping into the freezing room, she wrapped a nice fluffy towel around her and dried her hair off with a quick drying spell before going into her room and getting into her uniform, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror and walked out to see a nicely dressed Teddy Lupin waiting for her, "Morning." he said smiling at her.  
She smiled as they headed to the great hall, she wasnt ready to face her brother or anyone else, especially any of the slytherins. She sighed softly as they reached the gaint doors, Teddy smiled at her gave her a quick hug and they entered, the hall became silent enough to hear a quill drop, she frowned and walked towards were her brothers and Scorpious sat. TThey each smiled at her as she started to eat. Scorpious looked at her with sad eyes before turning his attention to her dad who was about to announce something. "Kids, I would just like to inform you that there will be a winter ball this December just before Chrismas Break. Have a great day, I will be canceling classes today so everyone can go to Hogsmead and get ready early."  
Scorpious smiled as he looked at Lily, "Hey Lils can we talk, please." he begged getting up, she nodded and followed him out to the hall way, "Look Lils, I know you probably only see me as your brothers lame friends, but if you wanted to, would you go to the ball with me?" she smiled softly and nodded, "Of course I will Scorp, it will be so fun." he smiled and replied, "Great let's go to Hogsmead after breakfast and get everything."  
"Oh, I already have my dress, it's midnight blue." he nodded and they headed back to the great hall.  
Once everyone was finished with breakfast they went to Hogsmead Lily was with her brothers and Scorpious, she felt Scorpious' hand brush hers as they walked towards the small village, she blushed a bright red but let him take her hand, she didn't know what this ment between them but it kept her mind of of Teddy more then anything. Lily helped Scorpious pick out a nice midnight blue tux and vest and a gold tie, "You look quite dashing my dear Scorpious." she teased as he posed for her. Scorpious, after buying the suit, took her to the three broomstick and paid for lunch, "So." Lily said, "Why the sudden attention." Scorious chuckeled, "I dont know, I always seemed to fancy you a bit, because I always saw you, I guess, after the incedient and I heard I was ready to kill him for you, I guess that when I admitted it to myself." Lily smiled at that and they ate in silence.  
It was getting dark as Scorpious and Lily headed back up to the castle, they were laughing together as they stumbled up the cobbelstone path for dinner. Teddy watched from his quaters, his fist balled into a tight fist, "Dear, come on, dinner time." he looked at Victorie and sighed, he had to tell her. "Vic, can we talk." she nodded and sat their plates down. He ushered them over to the couch and they sat down, "Look Vic, I love you, I do, but it's not the same love you fell for me now." he said looking down at his hands, "Im in love with someone else, I just didnt know it until now..." he took in a deep breath, "I think I'm in love with Lily, Vic." Victorie smiled, "Teddy Remus Lupin, do you know how long I have waited to hear you admit that, I was about to break it off just so you would." he looked at Victorie in shock, "Oh Teddy, you cant hide your feeling with that hair of yours." Teddy blushed some and sighed, "I'm to late, she with that Malfoy boy now." the blonde witch smiled, "Dont worry Teddy it will happen when it happens." and she flooed away to her mother and fathers house.


	5. Lily's Teddy Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Lily sat in her and Teddy's common room late one night, it had been about a month since Scorpious had asked her to the christmas ball and yet they still weren't going out, not exclusivly, she sighed tapping her quil a bit, she didn't know what to do, she knew she loved Teddy but he was near eleven years older, her father would not go for it. She was frustrated, extreamly, she closed her potions book and walked over to the couch, she fell onto it sighing as Teddy came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies and milk, "Hey Lils, want some?" she nodded grabbing one of the two glasses of milk, and a couple of cookies.  
He sat down next to her grinning, "Have trouble with your potions assignment?" he asked, Lily nodded, she was good at making potions, doing charms, and defence work, but when it came to writing things down for essays she sucked, Teddy smiled and put his arm on the back of the couch, relaxing a bit, Lily ducked her head, she was blushing almost weasley hair color red, Teddy was so close to her and she wanted to kiss him so bad but knew she shouldnt.  
Teddy was nervous, but he tried his best to stay calm, he was so close to Lily, "Lily." he said looking at her, she turned her eyes meeting his currently emerald green eyes, he swollowed and leaned forward slowly, his hand took her face and their lips meet, he kissed her slowly, not wanting to make things awkward. Lily was surprised at first but after getting past that she kissed back, she could feel the love in the kiss, but he didnt deepen it, instead he pulled back slowly and waited. Lily was blushing but she spoke first, "Teddy, that was amazing. Why?"  
Lily waited for his answer, he looked at her and smiled, "Lily, I have loved you for so long, Since your birthday this summer, I didn't know how to tell you, so I kissed you." he was blushing now, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Lily smiled and threw her arm around his neck, "Oh Teddy." she exclaimed, "I love you too!"  
He smiled and huged her, holding her close, taking in the smell of strawberries and vanilla, and the hint of mint, he didnt want to let her go but she pulled away smiling, "Oh, this is so perfect, but, wait." she frowned, "I'm going to the ball with Scorpious and its next week, I cant just break it off with him." Teddy sighed, "You should still go with him, then afterwards, during break, we will tell first your parents then everyone else." Lily nodded and hugged him again, Teddy held her tightly kissing the top of her red hair, "Go get some sleep." he said kissing her lips softly. She nodded and walked to her room, smiling all the way.  
*Christmas Ball*  
Lily wrung her hand together as Alice fixed her hair in a nice updo, she was nervous, her heart was racing, "Calm down Lils, everything is going to go perfect tonight." her friend said trying her best to reassure the red head, Lily smiled as her friend finish her hair, "And done." Alice said, "Now get that dress on." Lily smiled and walked to the dress, she slipped it on and Alice zipped it up, "That looks perfect on you Lils." Lily blushed, as she put on her earrings, and flats, and neckless. Lily looked herself over once again as a knock sounded on the door, it was James who had asked Alice to the dance, "You girls ready?" they nodded and went out to the common room, Teddy was fixing his dress robes, but when he spotted Lily he paused, she looked beautiful, he smiled and winked at her as Albus and Scorpious walked in, "You look great Lils." Scorpious said holding out his arm, "Thanks, lets get going." the boys nodded and headed to the great hall with their dates.  
They arrived just as the doors opened and walked in, Harry was sipping on punch, his arms around his wifes waist as his daughter walked in, "Oh Harry, doesn't she look lovely." Ginny said put her hand over her mouth trying to keep the tears at bay, he nodded smiling as Teddy walked in, this was going to be a long night for all of them.  
Scorpious sat Lily down and sat next to her, he loved the way the dress fit her in all the right places, he was going to do it, he had planned it all out how he was going to ask her, he took abreath as music started and held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?" Lily nodded taking his hand greatfully. He ushered her onto the dance floor and put his arms around her waist, he held her close as she laid her head on his chest, making him smile.  
Across the floor Teddy was watching angerily, he knew Lily didnt care about the Malfoy boy the way she did him but it still made his blood boil at the sit of her head on scorpious' chest instead of his own. He took a drink of his champaign, and sighed as Harry walked up to him, "She looks very beautiful tonight, doesn't she." Teddy nodded, "Very beautiful." he whispered taking another sip. Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Teddy, I give you my permission, I know you're in love with her, and she's in love with you, but of course if you hurt my little girl, you will be one dead teacher." Teddy looked at Harry in shock as the man walked away. He looked back out on the dance floor and noticed Scorpious leading Lily outside.  
As Scorpious lead Lily outside to the courtyard he became nervous, scared she would say no, or hit him even. He shook that thought from his head and sat her down on a stone bench next to him, he took her hands, so small compared to his slightly larger ones, and looked her in the eyes. "Lily, I have been wondering, well, I was wondering, if you would maybe, possibly like to be my girlfriend." Lily's breath hitched, as he looked in her eyes with those silver eyes, she hesitated, "Can I have till tomorrow to answer that Scorp?" she asked, she had to speak to Teddy about this, to see what they would do.  
Scorpious nodded and ushered them back inside noticing how Lily was freezing in the winter weather. He bid her good night early, the ball still going on in the great hall, he kissed her cheek and started his way up to the gryffindor common room, Lily sighed, tears springing to her eyes as she sat on the steps. her hands covered her face as she cried, she didnt know what to do, Scorpious was falling for her but she didnt love him, she loved Teddy and only wanted Teddy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find her dad staring back at her, she threw her arms around him and sob into his dress robes, "I know sweety, it will be ok, I promise." he whispered rubbing her back, "How daddy." she asked as he pulled back and whipped her tears away.  
"I gave Teddy permission Lily, he's waiting in ya'll's common room now, he has a special surprise for you." Harry stood up helping his daughter to her feet, "Run along now, he's waiting." Lily smiled and hurried up to our common room, she opened the door and saw Teddy sitting on the couch, he looked up in shook and smiled, "Lily." she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, she sobbed into his shirt, she wanted him so bad. "Lily, shh, it's ok, I'm here." he said storcking her hair, "Lily, I have something for you." she sat down on his lap and he pulled out a small box, he opened it and it was a small simple ring that had their names ingraved on it, "This is a promise ring, and I'm giving it to you, because I promise to never let you go ever, I want to be with you Lily Potter, be my girlfriend, be mine." Lily smiled as he slid the ring onto her ring finger.  
"Of course I will be yours Teddy.!"


	6. Lily's Teddy Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Christmas holidays arrived soon after the ball and Lily becoming Teddy's offical girlfriend, she had started sleeping with him in his bed, and of course he didnt mind having her in his arms every night, it made him sleep better, Teddy and Lily were staying at hogwarts until Christmas eve, then they would floo to the Weasleys for the Christmas eve dinner before going to Teddys cottage, where they would have a small present opening there after midnight, then they would go to the potter's the next morning and then to the weasleys the rest of the evening.  
It was two days before christmas eve and Lily was having trouble sleeping, she was holding the stuffed wolf but it wasnt helping her she needed her Teddy tonight. She climbed out of bed, adjusting her pajamas before heading up the staircase to Teddys room, he was fast asleep sleeping on one side of the bed, silently snoring, Lily smiled and walked over, "Teddy." she whispered, taking his shoulders and shaking softly, he woke immediatly, "Lily, whats wrong sweety." he asked sitting up, Lily climbed into bed and laid in his lap, "I cant sleep, I'm so nervous, what if no one approves Teddy?"  
He could hear the fear in her voice and he smiled a little as he hugged her close, "Lily, they won't be mad, they love you and respect your wishes, Scorpious approved and he was falling for you." he said reassuringly, Lily smiled and snuggled into the mans chest, he kissed the top of her head and they feel asleep in each others arms once again.  
*Christmas Eve Morning*

Lily woke first, she had gotten a special surprise for Teddy for Christmas that she would be giving him when they went to his cottage after dinner at her grandmums. She took a quick shower and got dressed silently before walking out of the common room and going into Hogsmead where she went into the painting shop, "Ms. Potter, come for the present for Mr. Lupin?" the shop keeper asked, she nodded and he brought out two large portrait frames, she took one and suddenly, Remus and Tonks Lupin walked out, she smiled at the two, "Hello." she said not knowing what to say to her boyfriends parents, "Why, hello, and who are you." asked the Remus painting, she smiled "I'm Lily potter daughter to Harry potter and girlfriend to a Teddy Lupin." Tonks beamed brightly at her, "I'm guessing where his present." Lily nodded, "I better get on to the cottage, and one to Potter manor, give a good intrence please." They nodded and disappeared. she tapped each telling it where to go after magically wrapping it to where it would only open at a certain time.  
Once finished with her bussiness she went back to the castle to find a very upset Teddy waiting for her, "Lily Luna Potter, where were you, you had me worried sick, I wake up to find you no where in the common room. I was about to form a search party." Lily laughed and walked up to him, "I was arranging some last minute details love, don't worry." he sighed and hugged her close, looking down at the sweet girl in his arms, he kissed her.  
"Let's get ready to go to grandmums." Lily said pulling away, she collected the presents for everyone, that would be there the next day and smiled happily, she also collected her families presents and a smaller present for Teddy. He walked in freshly showered and smiled, "Here let me help you there love." he said taking some presents from her, they walked to the fire place and flooed away to the burrow for a long afternoon of family fun.

Once they arrived in the burrows backyard Lily was attacked by a mass of red hair which was her grandmum, "Oh Lily dear how are you, and Teddy your looking well both way to skinny though, come on, here let me take those presents", she took he ones from teddy as Lily put her families into her bag, they where ushered inside where Lily's parents, and all her aunt and uncles where sat around the table talking, everyone turned when they heard Molly fussing over how thin they looked, Harry grinned at Lily, and she knew why, he wanted them to tell the adults of the family first, she looked up at Teddy who smiled and took her hand gently, "Everyone, we have a bit of news." he said looking down at Lily, taking her other hand in his, "Lily and I, are dating, and have been since the night of the Christmas ball, I promise to take care of her and treat her with great respect, and I wont hurt her." he confessed, Ginny stood up and hug the two of them first, "Oh I knew it was only a matter of time. I'm so happy for you both." Lily smiled as everyone congratulated them, Molly and Aurther where last to say anything, Molly looked at Teddy and Lily and smiled, "I'm so happy for you my dear Lily flower, now, lets get brunch on the table." Lily smiled and helped her grandmum with the table as Teddy went to fetch the other kids and young adults.  
Once everyone was at the table they all tucked in, filling their plates to the brim, Lily was still nervous because they still had the teenagers and young adults to tell, but hopefully they would approve, Teddy squeezed her hand under the table gently and he stood up pulling her up with him, "Um well the adults have already heard the news but we have some nice big news." Teddy said wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulder, "Me and Lily have been dating for about a week now, and I hope that you all approve of out desscion." James, Lily's brother stood up and smiled.  
"I'm happy for you Lils, and you as well Teddy, but if you hurt her all of us will hex you into next year." Teddy nodded his hair turn a slight tinge of pink. Everyone said their congratulations before going back to eating, Lily was happy that everyone approved and she couldnt wait to get to Teddy's, she smiled happily as she ate.  
Once brunch was over all Lily's uncles and male cousin went to play qudditch in the large feild out back, while all her aunts and women cousins went upstairs, Lily and Teddy stayed downstairs in the living area, her head on his lap, he was strocking her hair thoughtfully, he couldn't help but wish that his parents where there to see him now, he sighed causing Lily to look up at him, "Teddy?" she asked sitting up, "Whats wrong?" he looked at her and smiled sadly, "Just wishing my parents where here sweetheart." she smiled and sat in his lap, laying her head on his shoulder, "Dont worry sweety, they are probably so proud of you." he smiled and kiss her thoughtfully.  
After a long while, dinner was ready, Teddy was anxious to show Lily his place and most likely where she would live with him when she was of age, everyone chatted thoughout the whole meal, talking about jobs or school or relationships, "So Teddy, when do you plan on asking Lily that question?" one of her older uncles asked making Lily choke on her pumpkin juice, Teddy bit his lip, "Not until she's at least of age." he said cutting the topic short, Lily whipped her mouth and looked at Teddy, she was ready to go to the cottage, he could tell. "Well we are going to get out of here for the night, see you all in the morning."  
Teddy took Lilys hand and they headed to the appearation point, he held her tight and appearated them away to his cottage.

They appeared in front of a white fence surrounding a beautiful two story cottage, she smiled at it as Teddy walked her in, "Welcome to your soon to be home love." he said kissing her head. He gave a quick tour showing her the kitchen, where his house elf Twinkie was making some christmas cookies, then he showed her the living room where presents were already under the tree that was beautifully decorated in many brilliant colors, he showed her the room she would have if she wanted, then went and showed her his room and the other guest room and the two bathrooms up the stairs, after taking the tour Twinkie brought out the cookies which were decorated eith sprinkles and frosting and they watched muggle television.  
Lily was sitting in Teddy's lap, her head on his chest, he was storking her hair and sometimes even kissing the top of her head, they where watching a rather scary movie, but his little gryffindor angel wasnt even scared, she didnt jump or scream, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as the clock struck midnight, Lily smiled, "Teddy, can we open our presents now?" he nodded and walked her over to the christmas tree, she pushed the frame towards him, "Open yours first please." she was excited to see his reaction, he tore the wrapping paper off slowly and saw the gaint chestnut frame, he looked at it then looked back at Lily, "Look again" and there in the frame stood his mother and father, his eyes started to tear up, "Mum. dad." they smiled at him he placed the frame against the couch before hugging and kissing his girlfriend, "I love it so much Lily, thank you." she smiled as he put a sticking chamr on it and placed it above his fireplace,"Alright, now, time for yours." he grabbed a few small boxes and handed them to her, she took them and opened them, one box was a rectangle shapped velvet box with a necklace in it, it was simple, with one simple stone, her birthstone, the next box was a charm braclet with a heart and key on it, the last box held birthstone earrings, "Whats with all the jewelry?" she asked, he smiled.  
"I got us reservations at the finest wizarding resturaunt in London, its for the day after tomorrow, of course the charm bracelet is special, it let's me know when your in trouble, it's connected to my neckless which is a matching promise ring." Lily smiled and hugged her boyfriend tightly, "Well, these are amazing Teddy. I'm going to get ready for bed, see you up stairs soon." he nodded knowing she was giving him time alone to talk to the paint of his parents.  
He turned towards them and looked at them, "I miss you so much, I know I barely knew you, but with what Harry told me I wish i had." Tonks smiled sadly, "I'm just glad you had some one to tell you dear." Remus nodded, "Yes now, there is a very beautiful young witch waiting for you upstairs." Teddy smiled and he walked up stairs saying a quick goodnight to his parents for the very first time.  
When he reached his room Lily was curled up in his bed fast asleep, he quietly changed and slipped under the covers pulling her to him, she stirred but didn't wake, he smiled, kissed her head and went to sleep.


	7. Lily's Teddy Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

It was the day after christmas and Lily was getting ready for dinner Teddy had planned, she was wearing the dress she had worn to the yule ball because she knew Teddy loved it, "Love, are you ready?" Teddy called from down the stairs. She looked herself over, grabbed her little purse and hurried down the stairs, he smiled at her, "You look beautiful my dear." she blushed as he walked them outside past the white fence and appearated them into the fancier part of Diagon Ally. He smiled at her reaction to the nice restraunt, The lights where twinkling like stars, just like her dress, he ushered her in and walked to the hostest, "Lupin." he said swiftly to the young witch, "Right, the reserved table, right this way." they followed the women going to a private room in the back, Teddy help Lily into her chair before sitting down across from her, smiling.  
Dinner was a quite afair that night, only smiles being exchanged here and there as they at, afterwards Teddy took Lily to his favorite park and they sat on a nice blanket and watched the stars above them twinkle just as the lights in the restraunt had. he was holding her close to him, but it was starting to get cold and his jacket wasn't enough for Lily, she was shivering against him, he decided to cut the date short and appearate them back home.  
Once there he picked her up and hurried her to the couch in the living area, his parents where wondering what was wrong but he was in a rush to get Lily warm, he grabbed some blankets and casted a warming charm on them and placed them around Lily, she soon stopped shivering but she had broken into a sweat, though she had whispered something about being cold. Teddy took all but one blanket off of her as he called for Twinkie.  
"Twinkie can you go to the Hospital wing of Hogwarts and ask Madame Pompfrey if she could give me some fever reducer potions." Twinkie nodded and popped away as he moved to where Lily's head was on his lap, he stroked her hair softly turning on the telly. "Teddy, I dont feel good." she whispered snuggeling into him, "I know love." he said, "Twinkie's getting you some fever reducer potion from Pompfrey right now." a pop sounded and Twinkie was in front of him with two bottles of potions, he took them and thanked the house elf, "Lily will you sit up and take these for me?" she nodded and he helped her sit up, he held the potion for her and poured it into her mouth.  
He laid the no empty bottle onto the end table and picked the girl up, he put her into bed and kissed her forehead, "I'll be up in a bit, I'm going to fire call your dad." he whispered. He walked back down the stairs and looked up at his parents who were smiling down at him, "You did very good, you were very calm." Remus said smiling, Teddy smiled back and firecalled Harry, "Teddy, how are you?" the man asked, "I'm good Harry, it's Lily though, she was out in the cold a bit to long and is sick, I gave her some fever reducer and hopefully it will go away by morning. I just thought you should know." Harry smiled thanking his god son.  
After he firecalled Harry he went back upsairs to lay with a sleeping Lily, he kissed the top of her head lovingly and held her close, and he soon feel asleep.

The rest of holidays were uneventful, Lily was better the next day and they stayed in the cottage the rest of break, going to Weasley dinners every night and coming back to cookies, pies, or tarts made by Twinkie, but soon it was time to go back to school. Lily and Teddy flooed into the common room, after getting permission from Harry and they sat on the couch, being the first at the castle that had been on break.  
Lily yawned having stayed up all night watching the Telly with Teddy, he laughed a little, "Get some sleep love, I'll get you when it's time to get up." Lily smiled at him and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly.  
Teddy didn't have the heart to wake her for the welcome back fest so he had some house elfs prepare a nice dinner for them in their common room a little later, they had made main dishes and desserts and also put butterbeer and pumpkin juice in with it, Teddy smiled when the food appeared and went to the couch, "Lily, wake up sweety." she stirred and her eyes flicked open, "Oh Teddy, what time is it, I missed the feast." Teddy smiled taking her shoulders gently, "I had the house elfs make use our own feast sweety, come on." he pulled her to the kitchen and they ate generously.  
After dinner Lily excused herself for bed leaving Teddy alone downstairs, he was in the common room thinking about the small box he now carried with him everywhere, he knew it was to soon to even consider asking her so he would hide it in his trunk until it was approprate. He pushed himself off the couch and went to his and now Lily's room. he climbed in taking his shoes off and feel asleep.  
Hours later he woke to Lily tossing in her sleep, she was crying out in pain, as if she was being tortured, he shook her shoulder calling out to her, "Lily, Lily sweetheart, it's me it Teddy, come on wake up." he repeated this for about five minutes until her eyes shot open, once they landed on Teddy she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder, he held her tightly in his arms as she did so.  
Once she pulled back he whipped the stray tears away and gave her his look, she sighed, "I was dreaming about what Joshua did to me." she whispered this barely aduiable to him but he caught it, he frowned as she laid back down, "I'll be ok." she whispered as he wrapped an arm around her, he felt her tense up and he hope that this wouldn't happen again, he couldnt lose her now that he had her.  
Lily woke up late the next morning, Teddy had already excused her from classes so she could get some sleep, she couldn't help but think about the dream, it hadn't been of Joshua, it had been of Teddy being killed, just after they got married, she was screaming about how she couldn't tell him she was pregnant with his child because a death eater had killed him. She sighed, and tried to sleep a little more but couldn't so she called for Twinkiee to see if she could make her breakfast, and she made her pancakes with a bunch of butter and syrup along with eggs, toast and bacon, and some pumpkin juice.

That afternoon Teddy walked in to find Lily studying, her hair was in a messy pony tail a few strands falling to her face, she had a thoughtful look on her face as she thought about the assignment. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her, and whispered into her ear, "Hello beautiful, care for some dinner?" she smiled, she had gotten much work done so she agreed and he made them dinner himself. Lily was happy with how her life was going now...


	8. Lily's Teddy Chapter 8

Chapter eight:  
*Lily's Seventh Year*

Lily Potter sat under the tree by the lake fingering the heavy charm bracelet her boyfriend of three years had given her their first christmas together, she smiled thoughtfully at it closing her eyes, they had gone through many milestones, and now that Lily was of age she was waiting for him to ask her to marry him, she knew he wanted to, she could read him like a book now. She looked back at her charms text book and sighed closing it. "Hey Lils." Alice Longbottom said sitting down next to her, she smiled at her friend, "Hello Alice." Lily said turning to face her friend. "What are you doing today?" Alice asked pulling a chocolate frog out of her pocket, Lily shrugged, "I'm not sure, Teddy's in a meeting until lunch, then he has to tutor a firstie. So I guess I'm free." Alice grinned, "Great, I'm meeting James today in Hogsmead and was wondering if you could help pick my outfit." Lily smiled nodding, making Alice squeal and tug her best friend up and to the girl dorm in the Gryffindor tower. Lily helped her friend pick an outfit that afternoon and she wished her friend luck with her brother before walking to her and Teddy's common room.  
She walked in rummaging through her bag not realizing Teddy was Watching her from the kitchen door.  
He cleared his throat making the gryffindor jump, he chuckeled and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her, "And how are you love?" he asked looking down at the young witch, "I'm good, I thought you had to tutor?" she said curious, he grinned, "I got a seventh year to do it, I wanted to have some time with you. Go change into something beautiful and I'm taking you to our restraunt." she smiled and hurried up the steps.  
She rummaged through her clothes finally finding her little black knee length dress, it was simple, and it ruffeled at the bottom, she slipped it on easily and put on her birthston necklace and earrings, slipping on her black flats she returned to find Teddy waiting for her by the fireplace. He held out his arms and she walked into them.  
Picking her up in a hug he threw the floo powder down and stepped in calling out "Leaky Cauldren.

They spun into the Leaky Cauldren's fire place and walked out into the small ally way. he tapped his wand on the bricks that he needed to and they walked into Diagon Ally, at night it wasn't as busy until you reached the fancier part of the street. They walked into the restraunt were Teddy had once again made reservation's in their private room, he pulled her seat out for her and she smiled up at him as she sat down.  
The order their usual, and when she ordered her dessert Teddy whispered something to the waiter, she looked at him curiouslt but he just smiled and took a sip of his butterbeer. She smiled back and fiddeled with her charm bracelet as they waited, soon her plain cheesecake came out but there sitting on top of it gently, was a beautiful dimond ring, in the middle was a plain heartshaped diamond and on either side was three small ruby diamond, Teddy got up and walked around picking the ring up, he kneeled down on one knee and took the girls hand in his, "Lily Luna Potter, you have made me so happy these last three years, and I would love to have that happiness the rest of my life, Lily, will you do me the honers of marring this man.  
Lily let out a small sob, nodding as a small tear slipped out, he whipped it away gently and slid the ring onto her finger, she threw her arms around him and kissed him pationatly, pulling back after a few minutes he smiled at her removing some hair from her face, "You are so beautiful love." he whispered strocking her cheek with his thumb, she smiled as he stood up, forgetting her dessert for a mere moment, she again kissed him. She didn't know what else to do but kiss him at that moment, but he pulled away and sat back down telling her to finish up and they would go to the cottage for the night.

They appearated to the cottage and they walked inside, sitting down on the couch Teddy pulled Lily into his lap, he couldn't have been happier to have this girl in his life, he held her close and closed his eyes just letting things sink in.

The next morning Lily found herself back at hogwarts for her exams, she was confident that she was going to pass, she had passes her O. and N.E. with flying colors. She was just ready for school to be over with so she and Teddy could be together all the time.


	9. Lily's Teddy Chapter 9

Chapter nien:

Lily took in a sharp breath, her mother was fixing her hair in an up do, leaving a few red curls hanging down, and curling a few strands out of the bun she had fixed it in, she was standing in front of the tall mirrior staring at her elegant ball gown wedding dress, the dress was made of plan silk material for the bottom layer with a top layer of delegate lace floral design, she had went with red and blue lilys for the flower bouqet, because of the two's hair color, her mother smiled at her from behind her as a knock sounded, it was her father, "Almost ready?" he asked stepping in, he smiled at his daughteras she stood up, "Oh sweety you look beautiful." she smiled as Ginny kissed her cheek, "I'll be downstairs sweety, come down when you're ready." Harry kissed his wife before looking at her nervous daughter. He tool her in his arms and kissed her forehead, "I love you Lily flower." he whispered, "I love you too daddy, I think I'm ready now." she said, he held his arm out and the walke dout of her mothers old room at the burrow and walked down stairs and into the beautifully decorated backyard.  
She heard everyone rustle as they stood up to watch her walk down the aisle, she gripped her fathers arm tighter afraid of falling and they started their walk, she saw Teddy, his hair was turquoise for the wedding as it usually was, and he was in a simple pair of dress robes, her maid of honor was Alice who was wearing a simple greay dress with sequence lying the bottom and her braids maid's Rose, Victorie and her friend Mary, where in light blue silk dresses, Teddy smiled at her as they reached him, Harry kissing her cheek and handing her off to him, Teddy took her hand and gave it a small squeeze before the ministry spoke, "Today we are gathered here to join Lily Luna Potter, and Teddy Remus Lupin, in Holy wedlock, if there are any objections please speak now." he wait he moment but no one said a word. "The bride and groom have written their own vows, we will start with Teddy." he gestured for Teddy to start.  
Teddy cleared his throat and started, "Lily, ever since you were fourteen I have been in love with you, it actually could have been sooner, but I realized that day on your fourteenth birthday when I had returned from my trip from Ireland that you were the one I wanted to spend every day with, and since the christmas ball your fourth year you have granted me with many days of love, and I'm proud to say the you are mine Lily, and I love you." he smiled as the ministry geastured for Lily to begin.  
"Teddy, I have had a crush on you for ages, and when you came to me that day in our common room at Hogwarts and told me how you felt, I knew I could love someone again after what I had been through, you helped me heal, and you protected me, you took care of me when I was sick, and you held me together when I was upset, only a true love would deal with a Weasley, I know that I will always love you no matter what, and I know I love you now. I love you Teddy." Teddy smiled at her, and the ministry smiled, "The rings please." Harry hand them the rings and smiled, they repeated the phrases the ministry told them to and slipped the ring on each others fingers, "Everyone I give you Mr. and Mrs. Teddy Lupin. You may now kiss you lovely bride." Teddy grinned and scopped her into a dip slamming his lips down on hers, their where cat calls and whistling coming from the crowd as they broke apart.

Hours later They appeared at the familar cottage, Teddy picked his new wife up and they walked inside, he dismissed Twinkie for the night and carried Lily upstairs, he laid her on the bed and just started kissing her everywhere he could. he stripped her from her dress and as to help her used his wand to take his clothes of, she was blushing at the site, and he smiled kissing her neck, "Are you ready love?" he asked, she nodded and slowly he made them one, being gentle, and keeping at a slow pace until she said to do so other wise, she was gripping his hair and scratching his back as he pleasured her, and soon she was begging for him to go faster and he complied to her wishes, and soon after they both reached their point and they lay in each others arms for the rest of the night.


	10. Lily's Teddy Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

Five Year Later:

Lily Lupin sat in the living room watching the telly early one morning, having had to throw up at about six because of the twins, she smiled placing a hand on her swollen stomach as she heard movement upstairs, she had two other children already, her first one, Elizabeth Grace was five, having been born only nine months into their marriage and Lily adored her dearly, the second, Remus John II was three and he took after his name sake already, reading above his age level , she felt a small kick in her stomach and smiled as her husband decended the stairs whistling happily, followed by five year old Elizabeth, and in his arm three year old Remus who was rubbing his eyes tierdly.  
Teddy helped her up with one hand and they walked into the kitchen together, She placed Elizabeth into her booster seat, and Teddy placed his soon in his high chair, calling for the house elf Twinkie, to make them all something to eat he sat down next to his wife.  
"Mummy, are we going to grandmum today?" Elizabeth asked curiously, Lily looked at her daughter and nodded, "Yes, we should, grandpa Harry has been asking to see both of you, and mummy has a doctors visit today." her daughter smiled as Twinkie brought her some cearel and gave Lily her sons food, along with her own of pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and a tall glass of pumpkin juice. She feed her son and ate her food as Teddy drank a cup of coffee, and read the daily profit. They heard a call from the fire place but before Lily could get up Teddy stopped her and went.  
Once he was at the fire place he saw Harry's head and grinned, "Hey Harry." Harry smiled back, "He, when are you bring the kids over, don't you and Lily have a doctors appointment?" Teddy nodded "We are bringing them in about five minutes. see you soon." Harry nodded and pulled his head out of the fire place.  
He walked back in and cleaned off his daughter putting her on the floor, Lily was finishing up her food as he picked up his son, "About ready my dear." Lily nodded and took her daughters hand they thre the floo powder down into the fire place and shouted, "Potter Manor."

They stumbled into the living area and Ginny ran in picking up her granddaughter, "Oh Liz, we have missed you here so much, I made you and Remus some cookies, your favorite. Remus clapped his hands and his dad sat him down, Harry walked in smiling and picked up his grandson, "Hey there little man, how are you." Remus smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "Can I have this many cookies?" he asked holding up three fingers, Harry nodded and walked him into the kitchen, Ginny smiled at her dughter, "You will owl us when you find out their gender wont you?" the two nodded as Ginny felt her daughters stomach, "Grandmum loves you two already, I can't wait to see you." Lily smled and hugged her daughter good bye and then her mum.  
They then flooed away to ST. Mungos

They appeared in the lobby and Teddy walked up to the desk telling them their appointment as Lily sat down, she was nervous to find out what she was having sure she had already had two little but she was always scared of being a bad mother. Teddy walked over and sat next to his nervous wife, he held her hand gently kissing her hand, she smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Lily Lupin" the nurse called, Teddy helped his wife up and they walked back into the ultrasound room.  
He helped her onto the table as their nurse walked in, "Hello Lily, how are you feeling today?" she asked, Lily smiled, "Just a bit tired, but fine none the less." the nurse smiled and sat down, "Well if you're ready then so am I." Lily nodded as the nurse waved her wand over her stomach, an image appearing just above her abdomen, Lily smiled as she saw the two figures. "Ready to know what your having?" the nurse asked, the couple nodded and the nurse waved her wand again, and around their beautiful twins was one blue and one pink outline.  
"Looks like your having ferternail twins my dear. I will leave you two for a moment." the nurse left turning the light on, Teddy smiled at his wife, "Well now we know what to name them love. The boy will be Harry James the second, and the girl will be names Tonks Lilliann." Lily smiled and nodded kissing her husband.

THE END


End file.
